A second chance
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Klaus and his family are in New Orleans when he gets a letter from Sarah Crewe, one of his human friend's daughter. She needs his help getting answers about her father's death. Will he let her suffer in London or will he save her?Will she accept their secret? Having seen Princess Sarah is not necessary to understand and enjoy this story. Rebekah and Sarah bond. Not romantic.


**_A second chance_**

_Princess Sarah (the anime) / The Originals_

_Set near the end of the 19th century. _

_Klaus and his family are in New Orleans with Marcel when he gets a letter from Sarah, one of his human friend's daughter. She needs his help getting answers about her father's death. Will he let her suffer in London or will he save her? Will his family accept her? Will she accept their secret? Having seen princess Sarah is not necessary to understand and enjoy this story._

* * *

><p>Ever since her father died, Sarah had done her best to put money aside but it hadn't been easy and had taken her a few months. She didn't need much, all she needed was to send a letter to a man she had seen once when she was 5 years old and that her father trusted. His name was Klaus Mickealson and her father had always told her that if anything happened to him, she had to contact Klaus and ask for his help, that the man owed him and would keep his promise. That she could trust him with anything.<p>

Finally, Sarah had found enough money to send her letter to New Orleans, in America, to the address her father had written for her on the back of the picture he had given her of him and her mother.

Sarah didn't know why her father wanted her to reach this man if anything happened to him but she figured that if anyone could answer her questions about her father's death, it would be him, at least he'd be able to look for the answer.

All Sarah could remember of him, was that he was tall, had blond hair and was a very impressive man who had lots of authority and class. She remember sitting on the floor near the fireplace, looking at a book, while her father and Klaus talked about business, money and lots of other things she hadn't really understood at the time.

Shaking a bit because of the cold, Sarah quickly gave her letter to her friend Peter, trusting him to get it to the post office as quickly as possible before she went back to work, ignoring how tired, hungry and cold she felt.

.

Klaus was painting calmly when his protege Marcel arrived with a letter in his hands. He usually let the maids bring the mail when it arrived but it seemed important and unusual so he had thought it would be best to bring it immediately.

"You've got mail Klaus, it's from London." Marcel told him as he handed Klaus the tin envelope.

"London? I don't know anyone in London... Thank you Marcellus." he nodded, put his paintbrush aside and opened the letter.

"_Dear Mister Niklaus Mickealson,_

_My name is Sarah Crewe, I'm 9 years old and I'm Ralph Crewe's daughter. _

_We met once when I was 5 years old and my father always told me that if anything happened to him, I should contact you. He told me that the two of you were friends and that I could count on you._

_I don't know if you remember me. I remember that you helped me get a book that was on a shelf I couldn't reach while dad was getting you a drink._

_Before he left to deal with his diamonds mines in India, my father enrolled me in Miss Minchin Select Seminary for Young ladies, here in London. When the word of his death arrived, on the day of my 9th birthday, I was denied any details and everything I had was taken from me, except my doll Emily, a simple black dress and my parent's picture. _

_Miss Minchin says that I still owe her money so she keeps me in her school, where I work for her as a maid and sleep in the attic. I don't know when my dept will be paid because she doesn't give me the money directly. I remember clearly dad paying her for the entire year but maybe I don't know everything. I managed only recently to find enough money to send you this letter, with the help of my friend Peter who was kind enough to carry it to the post office for me._

_I don't know what you promised my father, but I'd really like it if you could try and find out how my father died and if he was really ruined. I'd like to still be able to go to school and to know when his dept will be paid, how much money I still owe people._

_I hope, Mister Mickealson, that this letter will find you well and that you'll find the time to answer my questions._

_Sincerely,_

_Sarah Crewe._"

Marcel watched Klaus' face closing as he read the letter. He was smiling at first, as if amused by whatever was written but it quickly closed up and once he was done reading, Klaus handed him the letter and started yelling for a maid to pack his bags and for Rebekah, Kol and Elijah to meet him in the living room. He quickly explained the situation to them.

"Why do you care?" Rebekah asked him.

"Her father was my friend, I got word that he died but I thought Sarah was taken care of... I met him the last time I traveled out of the country and he proved a good friend, without compulsion, after knowing who I was. I promised him that I'd take care of his daughter if anything happened to him but when I got word that he died and that she wasn't with him, I assumed that he had found a better place for her to stay in. I promised him she'd have a good life and I will keep my word. Rebekah, Marcel, I'd like you two to come with me. Elijah, Kol, you should stay here and take care of things. On the way I'll send a letter in India to find out what really happened to him in more details, I'll tell them to answer in London, at the hotel we'll be in. We'll also need a bedroom for Sarah. She says that she's 9 years old now... What do 9 years old girls even want in their bedrooms? We might have to go to India before coming back here to handle her inheritance. I'll send you word by witch." Klaus declared and everyone agreed, not willing to fight him on this.

Kol was seeing a side of his brother he had never seen before and he was starting to wonder if he should really try to find witches to work with him against Klaus or give him another chance.

"Looks like you're getting a little sister Marcel." Rebekah told him with a smile.

.

"What do you know about her?" Marcel asked Klaus on their way to the ship that would take them to England.

"I only saw her once... Even though her father spoiled her and bought her everything she wanted or needed, she had a kind heart. Always well behaved, polite. She already had a strong sense of morals. Knew what was right and what was wrong. She was very kind to everyone, always ready to give people a chance... I remember that she knew how to read already when she was 5. Ralph used to tell me how she got through books faster than through dresses. I didn't spent enough time with her to know much, but her father talked a lot about her. She was his entire life, he absolutely adored his daughter. They were very close." Klaus explained.

"You're worried about her." Rebekah noticed.

"I am. I knew her father and I'm sure he would have paid the school for the entire year in advance... People used her father's death and her lack of guardian to take everything from her. They will all pay. I was his associate in the diamond mine and I know he still had plenty of money." Klaus nodded.

"You mean the mines that still make us lots of money because you bought over his part after he died?" Elijah asked Klaus who nodded.

When they arrived in front of the ship, Elijah and Kol said goodbye to Marcel, Klaus and Rebekah and watched as they sailed away before going back home.

.

When the ship taking Klaus, Marcellus and Rebekah to London finally arrived at destination, a few weeks had passed and Klaus's worry had grown.

"You two get our bags, I'll go and get us a carriage." Klaus declared once they were off the ship, unable to stay in one place anymore.

"He's so nervous and angry I'm surprised the crew survived the travel." Rebekah shook her head.

"Yeah, me too. This thing really changed him. He didn't even frown or say anything when we danced and kissed in front of him..." Marcel replied before Klaus came back.

They loaded their things in the car, went to the fanciest hotel in town, got their largest suite, put their bags inside and changed before they headed straight for Sarah's school.

"This town looks so sad..." Marcel noticed.

"I know, I hate London. It's dark and cold and sad." Rebekah nodded.

"We won't be here for long. We get Sarah, handle the paperwork and leave." Klaus replied.

"Do you think they're open?" Rebekah asked on the way.

"It's 8 in the morning, in the middle of the week, if they're not open, they're not a very good school." Klaus replied with the first half smile they had seen in a very long time.

"Here, it's right there. Number 16." Marcel pointed out.

The driver parked and they asked him to wait here for them while they rang the doorbell.

They followed a woman named Amelia to Miss Minchin's office. They didn't say much. Klaus simply compelled her to take them where they wanted to go. He wanted things done as fast and as easily as possible. He didn't have time to waste on conversation.

"Amelia, what's going on? I told you that I didn't want to be disturbed." The strict woman asked.

"Miss Minchin, I'm Lord Niklaus Mickealson and I want to see Sarah Crewe right away." Klaus declared, not wasting a moment in small talk.

The woman looked confused and tried to argue but Klaus didn't have time to waste. He compelled her to tell him where Sarah was and the woman's answer was short:

"In the barn."

She called a young girl, not older than 12, to show them the way.

"My name is Becky. Are you the friend of Miss Sarah's father? The one she wrote the letter to?" Becky asked him.

"I am. Why?" He replied.

"Are you here to save her? To take her away?"

"If she needs saving, yes. Why? How is she?" Klaus asked the girl who looked down and replied with tears in her eyes:

"Oh Sir... Miss Sarah has to sleep in the Barn because a mean girl named Lavinia played tricks on her and got her in big trouble with miss Minchin, only because she's jealous that Miss Sarah is pretty, nice and smart. She's only 9 but works longer and harder than any adults I've seen. She's not even paid. She's always nice to everybody but they don't give her enough to eat and now because it's so cold outside she's sick and we're not allowed to get a doctor... You have to help her and take her away... Anywhere will be better than here for her." Becky replied and finished talking as they arrived in the cold barn.

"Oh my God, is it her Nik?" Rebekah asked when she saw the pale young girl sleeping in the straw.

"Oh Miss Sarah!" Becky started crying.

"Sarah? Wake up sweetheart. It's Klaus, I got your letter." Klaus told the young girl as he gathered her in his arms and wrapped his jacket around her.

Marcel told Becky to follow them and they rushed back inside, in Miss Minchin's empty office.

"There are too many people around Nik, we need to do this the official way." Rebekah warned her brother on their way back inside.

"And we will. You go get the cops Rebekah and send a good doctor our way. Becky, Sarah told me about a friend of hers named Peter in her letter, do you know who he is and where to find him?" Klaus asked her while he tried to warm Sarah up.

"Yes, I do Sir." Becky nodded.

"Marcel, you go with her and bring him back here. Sarah won't be able to talk much for a while and he might be able to tell us more about what happened to her possessions." Marcel, Becky and Rebekah nodded and left just as Miss Minchin came back.

"What do you think you're doing with _her_ in here?" She yelled and Klaus stood menacingly in front of her.

"You will shut up and go sit at your desk quietly until the police arrives. It's time you answered for your behaviour toward this child. I never had much patience for child abusers." Klaus glared before he knelt back in front of Sarah and did his best to warm her up, promising himself to give her some blood once the cops saw her, once he was able to take her back to his hotel.

Seeing this little girl in such a state was bringing back memories of his own childhood abuses, but back then, he had been lucky enough to have a mother who cared about him and wanted him to be safe and healthy. Sarah only had friends, children, younger than her for the most part, willing to help but unable to. He wanted to help her, make her safe, happy and healthy once more but he didn't only want it because he had promised his friend. He wanted to do it because seeing her, receiving her letter, had changed something in him.

She had asked for his help, put her trust in him, believed that he would help her and for that only he would help her and do everything he could to raise her right. Happy, safe, healthy and loved.

.

After a few minutes, Miss Amelia came back and she seemed happy to finally be able to stand up to her sister and help Sarah. Klaus decided to give her the benefice of the doubt, something he wasn't used to doing. She willingly explained more of the situation to Klaus and left, aiming to keep the children busy and away until it was all sorted. Klaus also asked her to get some warm tea for Sarah to drink once she woke up.

When Sarah finally started to open her eyes, she still looked sick, but at least she was awake and warm enough that she wasn't in danger anymore.

"Sarah? Sweetheart, it's okay. I'm Klaus. You're safe now. I'll take care of you now." Klaus told her softly.

"You came... I knew you would." She whispered.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"It hurts everywhere... I'm cold and tired." She whispered.

"It'll be better soon. Don't worry. Do you want something to drink?" he asked her.

Sarah nodded and Klaus helped her sit up long enough to help her drink a bit of warm and sweetened tea.

A few minutes later, Rebekah came back with the cops, at the same time as the doctor.

"Sarah, honey, I have to speak with some people but my little sister Rebekah is going to stay with you alright?" Klaus asked the little girl who nodded and smiled weakly as she let the doctor examine her.

The title Klaus had in England was enough to make sure his word was trusted without having to use compulsion. Of course it wasn't fair the way things happened in the world, the way powerful and rich people got the justice they wanted over everyone else but it served him and his family pretty well, so he wasn't about to complain about it.

He was sure that the woman who had mistreated Sarah would be removed from her position soon and that she wouldn't be able to work with children, or people, anytime soon.

"Now, I know that Ralph didn't owe anybody money so what happened to Sarah's belongings?" Klaus demanded to know and with the presence of the cops, Miss Minchin didn't have a choice but to answer and give out the name of the lawyer, Mister Barrow.

"Klaus? Sarah's friend Peter is here. He said that Sarah had a pony and a parrot that the lawyer took and sold along with everything else. He knows who bought them and he knows where to find them." Marcel told his sire, not paying attention to the cops.

"Great, go with him and do anything you can to get them back. Pay as much as necessary. Then join us back at the hotel. Bring Peter. The boy will be compensated for his help as I'm sure we're keeping him away from work." Klaus replied.

"Anything for Miss Sarah sir." Peter said quickly.

Marcel nodded and took Peter with him while Becky went to take the few things she knew Sarah owned: her doll and her parents' picture.

The cops talked with Klaus for a while and they assured him they'd handle everything with the lawyer and try to get everything back. Klaus asked to be kept informed everyday and they agreed, not wanted to piss of someone as powerful as Klaus.

When the cops left, taking the strict director with them knowing that her sister would be able to run the school, Klaus went to see Sarah, whom the doctor had taken in another room for more privacy.

"So, how is she?" Klaus asked the doctor while his sister helped Sarah get dressed.

"She'll need medicine. I left the list of what she needs with your sister. She has a very bad fever... She's clearly underfed and didn't get enough rest. I gave a report to the cops already. You need to take her away from here as fast as you can." The doctor told him.

"I will, don't worry. She's coming with us right away." Klaus replied.

Then Klaus paid the doctor and was about to come in the room to check on his new charge when a little girl no older than 5 pulled his pants.

"Sir, is mommy Sarah going to be okay?" She asked.

Klaus knelt in front of her with a smile:

"Are you one of her friends?"

She nodded and another girl joined her.

"Her name is Lotty sir, and I'm Margaret. We're Sarah's friend... We tried to help her but there's nothing we could do..." The slightly older one replied.

"Don't worry, I know that you couldn't do anything. Sarah will be okay, all she needs is a few days to rest." Klaus replied.

"Are you going to take her away from us?"

"I am, yes, but don't worry, we'll stay in London for a few days and before we leave Sarah will be able to invite her friends for a day of fun. I promise. And I'm sure she'll keep in touch with you." Klaus told the little girls.

Margaret nodded and Lotty jumped to hug him around the neck (he was still knelt down).

"Well, who would have thought you'd be good with little girls?" Rebekah smiled from behind him.

"Not me, that's why I asked you to come along. How is Sarah?" He asked turning around.

"She'll be okay with a bit of blood. I think she'll accept what we are easily. She remembers you, you know. Where is Marcel?"

"He went back out with Peter to buy Sarah's animals back. He'll join us at the hotel later." He replied.

"Alright. I was thinking of leaving myself... Going to buy Sarah a few clothes before she's better and can actually go shopping. I think she's been wearing this horrible dress long enough."

"Good idea sister. I'll take her back to the hotel soon. And Rebekah?" Klaus asked her when she was about to leave the room.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for trying to break Marcel and you up... I was afraid I'd lose the both of you if I let you get together... I'm sorry and I won't stand in the way anymore." Klaus told her.

"Wh... What brought this on?" She asked him, surprised.

"Hearing about Sarah and how she is to everyone... I guess it reminded me that I could be better, that I have to be better if I want to give her a good home... I've been thinking about it all the way here." Klaus explained and his sister nodded, gave him a quick hug.

"You won't lose any of us Nik. We're a family, always and forever." Rebekah whispered in his ear before she put her coat back on and left the school.

"Mister Klaus? Here, that's Sarah's." Becky told him, handing him a porcelain doll and a picture.

"Thank you Becky. Don't worry, you'll get to see Sarah before we leave, I promise you. Here, take this, to thank you for helping us this morning and for being such a good friend to her." Klaus said, handing some money to the girl.

"Sir, that's more than I earn in a month!" Becky exclaimed.

"Then I guess you'll be able to take some vacations, spend some time home with your family." He smiled before he went to Sarah, who still had his coat around her shoulders.

"Are you ready to go back to the hotel with me Sarah?" He asked her.

"I don't want to be a bother..." She replied in a small voice.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you could never be a bother to me. When I heard your father was dead and that you weren't with him when it happened, I foolishly thought that he had found someone else to take care of you, someone better than me. And let's face it, it would have been smart of him, I'm not the best person you'll meet. I should have checked. Had I done that, you wouldn't be in this condition right now. I'm going to hold my promise to your father and take care of you. In a few days, you'll go back to New Orleans with me and you'll never have to work ever again. We might have to go to India first though." he smiled softly kissing her hair like he had seen fathers do to comfort their daughters.

"Thank you. Can I say goodbye to my friends?" She asked.

"Of course. I'll let them come in for a little while before I take you to the Hotel and we'll have a small party before we leave." he smiled before he stepped out of the room and asked Amelia to let Sarah's friends in the room for a few minutes.

.

"Do you know why M. Barrow took everything? Was my father really ruined?" Sarah asked Klaus later when they where on their way to the hotel.

She still had his jacket over her shoulders.

"No, your father had plenty of money left. I was his partner and I assure you that the mine is producing plenty of diamonds. No, I think this M. Barrow was just being greedy and thought he could get away with abusing the trust of a young girl. Don't worry, the cops will take care of him. I'll make sure you get everything back." Klaus told Sarah.

Sarah smiled at him and closed her eyes for a moment. She was still very tired and Klaus couldn't wait to get her into a warm bed and to give her his blood so she'd heal quicker.

"Mister Mickealson, you've got a message." One of the receptionist told Klaus while he carried Sarah up.

Klaus grabbed it and waited until he was in his room to read it. It was a telegram from India, an express reply to his questions. They were waiting for him and Sarah to handle everything after Ralph's passing and said that they were sure he had been informed of everything already. Klaus quickly wrote a letter for Elijah and put it aside for now. He'd ask Marcel or Rebekah to find a witch to send it later.

"Sarah, did your father ever tell you why my family and I were special?" Klaus asked her once she was in a warm and comfortable bed.

"No, but I remember him saying that you were very special and that I could trust you." She smiled.

"Can I trust you to keep my secrets?" he asked her and she nodded.

"My family and I are vampires. It's a very long story I'll tell you another time but you're very safe with us, I promise. The reason I'm telling you this is because my blood can heal you. I know it sounds disgusting but if you drank a bit of it, you'd get better much quicker." Klaus told her as softly as he could.

"I'd feel better faster? I wouldn't be in pain anymore?" She asked him.

Sarah wasn't afraid of him. She remembered her father telling her stories of the supernatural world, of vampires mostly. He always told these story so she wouldn't be too afraid of them and now she understood why he had done it.

"Yes."

"Would I become a vampire too?"

"No, to become a vampire, you'd have to die with my blood in you and to feed off a human... Don't worry, you won't change now. So, do you want some?" he asked her and she shyly nodded.

Klaus then bit on his wrist and let Sarah drink directly from it a couple of mouthfuls before he pulled it away.

"There. Now, why don't you rest for a while? When Rebekah comes back with clothes for you, you'll feel much better and by the time your friend Peter comes back with Marcellus and your surprise, you'll be pretty as a doll."

"Thank you sir." she replied.

"None of that now sweetheart, you can call me Klaus, or Nik, or Niklaus. You choose, but no _sir_ between us." he replied before he made sure she was warm enough and went to the living room to wait for his sister and Marcel.

.

When Rebekah arrived to their suite, Klaus was sitting in an armchair by the fire, thinking.

"Is Sarah okay?"

"Yes, she's sleeping. What did you get her?" He replied.

"For now just a couple of dresses, a nightgown, a pair of shoes and the essentials. We'll take her shopping before we take her home right? I mean, we are taking her home, right?" Rebekah asked him.

"Yes, we are taking her home with us, she'll be part of our family now and yes, we'll take her shopping, spoil her a little." He told her with a smile.

"Good, I can't wait. Oh, I got her friend Peter a suit so he can eat with us later today." Rebekah smiled, putting her packages on the table.

"I think you'll enjoy having a girl around for once." Klaus nodded.

"I sure will." She nodded.

"She's been resting for about an hour now and I've already given her some blood. You should go in there, wake her up and help her get ready. If she sleeps for too long, she'll have trouble resting tonight." Klaus told his sister who nodded, grabbed the packages again and went through the only closed door of the suit to take care of the little girl they had just taken in.

.

"Sarah, wake up sweetheart, it's Rebekah. You have to wake up now or you won't be able to sleep tonight." Rebekah told Sarah, softly brushing hair out of her face.

"Did I sleep long?" Sarah asked, sitting up and already feeling and looking much better.

"Not at all, only about an hour according to Nik. Now come on, I'll help you get cleaned up and you'll try on one of your two new dresses. We'll go shopping for more later. Maybe we could even get matching dresses, wouldn't that be fun?" Rebekah told Sarah excitedly, making the little girl smile.

"I'd love that." She nodded, following Rebekah to the bathroom.

"So, Nik told you about our little secret. You're not worried at all? You know you can tell us if you are, right?" Rebekah asked Sarah once the little girl was in her bath.

"I'm not worried or afraid. I trusted my father and he trusted Klaus. I think dad knew about Klaus' secret and if he wanted him to take care of me, he must have had good reasons. I trust you and him." Sarah replied with a smile.

"Good. I think the two of us are going to be great friends Sarah." The young woman smiled, getting a vigorous nod in return from the little girl.

"Do you remember your mother?" Sarah asked Rebekah a few minutes later, while she was drying off.

"Of course I do. She died shortly after I was changed so I had a long time with her. Why?"

"I barely remember mine. It makes me feel bad sometimes. Like I'm a bad daughter because I can't remember what her voice was like or what she smelt like. I think that if I didn't have her picture, I'd have even forgotten how she looked." Sarah confessed in a small voice.

In a way, Rebekah was glad for this confession because it meant that the girl trusted her but she felt bad for her.

"How old were you when she died?" Rebekah asked her before she sat Sarah down and started brushing her hair.

"Three years old."

"Then it's not your fault if you don't remember her well Sarah. You were so young... None of us remember many things from when we were that young... You have nothing to feel guilty about, especially since I'm sure that, wherever she is, your mother is very proud of the little girl you are." Rebekah told her softly.

"You think so?" Sarah asked her.

"I do. Look at you. You're beautiful, smart and kind. Anyone would be proud to call you their family and Nik and I, and Marcel and even our brothers Kol and Elijah who are still in America... We're all proud and very happy that you're going to become part of our family." Rebekah told Sarah, feeling a deeply buried maternal instinct coming back to the surface.

"Who will be my parents?" Sarah asked Rebekah.

"Well, I think Klaus will be your new father figure, just like your father wanted."

"Will you be my new mother?" Sarah asked Rebekah.

"Would you want me to?" Rebekah asked her, a spark of hope lingering in her voice, almost afraid of breaking free.

"I would... Your smile is what I always imagined my mother's smile would be and you smell like a mother would smell in my mind." Sarah whispered.

"Then I would be honored to be your mother Love." Rebekah told Sarah, who jumped in her arms.

"Now, which one of these two dresses would you like to wear for the rest of the day?" Rebekah asked and Sarah chose.

Once Sarah was putting on her shoes, Rebekah went in the living room to join her brother.

"So, we'll share her?" Klaus asked with a small smile.

"You're not mad, are you?" Rebekah asked him, afraid of angering him.

"Why do you think I asked you to come with me to London, sister? I knew that it was something you'd enjoy, something you deserved. I've wronged you in the past and I know that this is something you want. A chance at a normal human experience. Plus, a 9 year old girl needs a mother, even I know that." He told her and she replied with the greatest smile she had ever given him.

.

When Sarah was finally ready and walked out of the room, she looked very different from before. Not only did she look healthier, but she was also happier.

"Now look at you Sarah, as pretty as a princess." Klaus complimented, making her blush a little.

"Thank you, for everything." She smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Love. Trust me when I say you're giving us more than we're giving you. You're giving us hope, and you're reminding us about our humanity." Klaus explained to her.

"We're back." Marcel called a few minutes later, opening the front door.

"Sarah's ready, we're in the living room. Is Peter still with you?" Klaus called back.

"Of course. I figured we'd all have some lunch together." Marcel replied.

"Great idea. We'll go down to the restaurant later. Do you have it?" Klaus asked Marcel who nodded and let Peter enter the room with a large cage.

"Peter... Bonaparte! You got him back for me?" Sarah asked, sparkles in her eyes.

"Your friend Peter help me a lot." Marcel replied.

Sarah rushed to hug Peter, who blushed a deep red, making them all chuckle.

"Miss Sarah... You truly look like a princess." He complimented her.

Somehow, coming from him, the compliment made her blush harder than when it had come from Klaus.

"What about Jump? Where you able to find him as well?" Sarah asked Marcel.

"I was, yes. He's downstairs, being taken care of, along with your carriage." Marcel nodded, earning himself a big hug from the little girl.

"It took a bit longer because we stopped to buy some food for Bonaparte on the way." Marcel informed Klaus while Sarah thanked Peter some more and talked with her parrot.

"Thank you Marcel. Now, who wants some lunch?" he asked.

"Are you sure I can join you Sir? I'm not dressed for the occasion..." Peter asked Klaus after everyone nodded.

"Don't worry Peter, I've thought of everything. I got you a new set of clothes. Marcel will help you with them. Marcel, it's in this bedroom." Rebekah explained, making Sarah smile and Peter nod thankfully.

The little boy seemed to be wondering if he was dreaming or if these rich people were really being this nice to him.

"Peter isn't used to people being this nice to him. He usually has to work hard just to bring home enough money to help his family. He was surprised when dad allowed him to drive my carriage with Jump when his father, who was supposed to do it, had an accident and couldn't do it." Sarah explained.

"Don't worry, we understand." Rebekah told her with a smile.

"I think Marcel will understand him more than anyone. He used to be a slave a long time ago. Before I found him." Klaus added.

"You took him into your family too?" Sarah asked him.

"He adopted him, raised him as his son." Rebekah explained.

"Meaning that he'll be your big brother from now on." Klaus added with a smile, thinking of the weird family they were giving this little girl.

"I always wanted a big brother... It took me a while to understand why my father couldn't give me a big brother." Sarah replied, her smile still on her face before Marcel and Peter came out of the room.

"Wow, Peter, you look completely different! In a good way, I mean. Not that you didn't look good before... I..." Sarah said, making Klaus, Marcel and Rebekah chuckle.

"Sarah's right Peter, you're an handsome young man and if I were a few years younger, I'd totally flirt with you." Rebekah added to save Sarah.

"Now that we've all agreed on how good Peter looks in his news clothes, let's go and get some lunch, I'm sure they're both starving." Klaus announced and they all followed him downstairs.

.

Once they had their lunch, Klaus went with Sarah to see Jump and after that, they all got ready to go shopping.

"I guess I should go and try to get some work done before the end of the day." Peter nodded.

They were back in the suite, grabbing their coats and the bag that now held Peter's normal clothes.

"Nonsense Peter, you'll come with us, have some fun. We'll drop you off at home before we go back to the hotel." Klaus told him.

"Thank you, you're very nice sir." Peter told him.

"You're welcome, and call me Klaus. All my friend do and after everything you've done for Sarah, you deserve to." Klaus explained and Peter nodded with a smile.

"With this new clothes, maybe you'll be able to find another job Peter, somewhere that pays better." Sarah suggested.

"You're right... Maybe in one of the hotels or something... There's a lot of things I can do, I'm very handy." Peter nodded.

"Actually with my connections and title, I'm sure I can find you a pretty good position somewhere... Come back to see me tomorrow morning, we'll look into it together." Klaus told Peter who nodded and thanked him again.

They all had lots of fun that afternoon.

Klaus and Rebekah didn't spare any expenses for Sarah who knew how to remain simple and kind. She asked them to buy a bunch of warm buns from a bakery and they gave them away to the children that were working outside. Even if he wasn't used to helping people this way, Klaus enjoyed himself and promised her that they'd do more things like this once they got back in America.

Sarah got a lot of new clothes and accessories that afternoon. Rebekah and her even managed to get a couple of matching dresses for the two of them, along with matching hats, shoes and accessories.

When they dropped Peter home, it was almost time for dinner and not only Klaus gave Peter more money than the boy earned in a couple of months, but also food for his family's dinner. When the boy started to protest that it was too much, Klaus assured him that it was the least he could do. He also told Peter's parents that he was going to help Peter find an apprenticeship somewhere the next day, so he could learn and work at the same time and one day earn enough money to support his family on his own.

"Your father's friend is very generous Miss Sarah. I'm sure you'll be very happy with him in America." Peter told Sarah when they said goodbye that night.

"This isn't a goodbye Peter, Klaus said we'd stay a bit longer in London so we'll be able to see each other again, especially if you meet up with Klaus and Marcel tomorrow." Sarah told her friend.

"I know... But I'll miss you when you leave." He smiled.

"We'll write to each other and I'll come for a visit. This isn't the end of anything." Sarah told him with a smile before she kissed his cheek and, blushing a deep red, went to sit next to Rebekah who hugged her and told her that she did good.

.

The next few days went by peacefully.

Peter found an apprenticeship he loved with the help of Klaus, visited Sarah everyday and his family now didn't have to worry about money as much.

Sarah spent a lot of time with her new family and couldn't wait to see their home. Her new home.

She had grown a special bond with each of them.

If she would never forget her father, Sarah quickly grew to consider Klaus like her new father and to love and respect him as such.

Her bond with Rebekah grew and a few days after they met, she had a slip- up and called the blond vampire "_mom_". Rebekah's smile mirrored her happiness pretty well and she didn't correct the little girl.

Marcel and Sarah had more of a care free bond. They were friends, slowly growing to care for each others a siblings, family. They were all inspired by Sarah's kindness and Marcel liked that the most about her. She reminded them what it was like to be human.

The cops contacted Klaus with an update on their investigation, like they had agreed and it revealed exactly what Klaus thought: The lawyer had taken advantage of Sarah's innocence and was being brought to justice. He had already sold all of Sarah's possessions, so nothing could be recovered but the man had to give the girl a monetary compensation, which would ruin him and his family but Klaus wouldn't bulge. He wanted the lawyer to pay for taking advantage of such a sweet and innocent young girl who had just lost her only living family.

A few days before they left for India, Sarah held a small party, where her friends from the school, along with Becky and Peter, were invited. They also went to tell her goodbye at the docks before the ship left for India.

"Do you think we'll stay long in India?" Sarah asked Klaus once they were far enough away that they couldn't see her friends anymore.

"I don't know... It'll probably only take a few days but we can stay longer if there are things you want to see." He told her.

"I just... Will I have the time to see my dad's grave?" she asked.

"Of course Love. But you don't have to worry, I'm going to take him back with us. We'll bury him once we're home so you can go and see his grave as often as you want." He told her and she was so grateful that she jumped to hug him.

"Thank you so much Nik... I don't know what I would have become if you had never found me..." She whispered, her face in his neck.

"Don't even think about it Sarah. You're safe now and I won't let anyone else hurt you or take advantage of you ever again." He promised her.

.

They stayed in India a few days, just long enough to handle everything that needed to be handled and do some shopping before they took another ship back home. When they arrived, Elijah and Kol were waiting for them and had taken care of everything for them. They had had a bedroom prepared for Sarah and Kol even had a couple of witches put protection spells on it for her.

It was a new beginning for the little girl but for the Original family, it was much more than that, it was a second chance at humanity.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this could have easily been a long, several chapter, story but I don't have the time to work much more on it right now. Though I might pick it up and rework on it longer (When I see the anime again and let it inspire me to rewrite this one). Especially since I have a couple of ideas about pairing Sarah with Elijah or Kol and bring Peter and Becky back in the picture...<strong>

**Until then, you have a good Christmas break.**

**A little review to tell me if you liked it, if you didn't and what you think should be changed or added when I rewrite it?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
